


Which Cavalry, Exactly?

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Humor, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Amelie sometimes has trouble dealing with just ONE of her girlfriend, but five? Good thing she ships Widowtracer so hard.Five futa Tracers, one beautiful purple assassin, and lots of loving, affectionate fluff. Seriously, this might be the sweetest futa gangbang I've ever written. >.> Enjoy!





	

Which Cavalry, Exactly?  
-By Drace Domino 

Amélie was still in utter disbelief at what laid before her eyes. Even one of Tracer was difficult to handle under the best of circumstances; the girl had a youthful enthusiasm that was impossible to repress and had a tendency to be quite taxing on the purple woman’s senses. A single Tracer on the field was enough to have her constantly looking over her shoulder, worried that around every corner the girl might pop up, cheerfully say hello, and squeeze her ass at an inopportune time.

Just one Tracer was more than enough by far...but five of them?! Amélie swallowed deeply, a nervous twitch to her brow as she gazed from side to side across the bedroom. Usually these hidden encounters between the two were a much smaller affair. They had to be, considering the fact that they were on opposite sides of a war, the fact that their love was forbidden by both of those they would call family. Every interaction between them had a tendency to take place in a tiny hotel room in a secluded city, and they weren’t the sort of accommodations that Amélie was particularly accustomed to. Cheap beds. Scratchy sheets. No room service. But in that particular moment what she was most worried about was the space.

“Are you sure there is enough room, ma bichette?” The purple woman spoke slowly, thoughtfully, allowing her accent to drag sensually across her lips. As she looked across a veritable track squad of Tracers, an errant thought slipped into her mind. “Not just on the bed, but...ah...how do I put this-”

“In you, luv? Is that what you mean?!” One of the Tracers spoke up with a wide grin, practically appearing out of thin air behind the purple skinned beauty. Her hands dropped atop Widowmaker’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze, nipping at her before giving her a playful nudge from behind. “You mean if there’s enough room in you, right?”

“Don’t worry, sweets, we can make it work!” Another one spoke up, giving a thumbs up along with a triumphant smile. “So long as our chronal accelerators are all nice and tight, there’s nowhere we can’t go!”

The other three Tracers all chimed in with their own agreement, sweet noises of playful delight as they chatted amongst themselves. The entire time Amélie just sat there on the edge of the bed with a stunned expression on her face, still taking it all in. She had long since stopped trying to understand the science behind Tracer’s device; it was bewildering even in the broad strokes and she wasn’t about to sit there and try to reason out why five of her love could exist in one single space at the same time, or how they could all interact with each other so directly.

Ultimately, with a tiny shrug, Amélie looked to the group of Tracers and summed the evening up with a sweet smile and a simple phrase.

“C’est la vie.” The chuckled softly, and lifted one slender purple arm forward, beckoning her literal gang of lovers over. With her secret relationship with Tracer Amélie had long since stopped asking “why,” and had simply let herself get swept up in the moment. It was more fun that way, and she was so often in desperate, dire need of fun. “Come to me, ma bichette.”

The Tracers didn’t need much encouragement, each one of them already fidgeting eagerly as they were summoned. Amélie was seated at the edge of the bed wearing a silky and scandalously revealing red piece of lingerie; a lovely nightie that gripped her breasts and hid them behind a red veil of silk, and swept down over her tummy in a similar tantalizing fashion. The Tracers had already spotted a glimpse of bare purple rear underneath the nightie to suggest that there was nothing underneath, and the purple girl finally started to pull herself back into the mattress with bare hands and feet, making herself quite comfortable. She waited for the Tracers to answer her beckon, and like a suddenly confused herd of cats they each fumbled about their clothes.

“Blasted pants! They never snap open right!”

“Can someone help me out of my jacket?!”

“Come on, you twats, she’s waitin’ for us!”

“Don’t you call me a twat, Lena, I’ll ring your bell so hard-”

“If you do you’ll have a headache in an hour!”

Each of them were fumbling around, stripping out of their clothes with various degrees of success while Widowmaker watched from the sidelines. Amélie let her elbow perch atop her knee and let her hand rest underneath her chin, her eyes narrow and her lips turned to a gentle smile as she watched. While the Tracers stumbled with their shorts, rolled on their backs to pull their shoes off, and even got caught within their own goggles Amélie simply chuckled and smiled even deeper, a warm spot growing within her belly. There were so precious few things that could muster emotion from her these days; so very few moments of joy and mirth and happiness. Watching the beautiful young woman, all five of her, flummox about was enough to make her wounded heart race with sheer delight.

War or not, this beautiful Lena was hers. No matter how many there were. Each mop of spiky brown hair was hers, each slender chest with tiny breasts was hers, and each one of their laps with a matching member hanging from their body was hers. On that last note Amélie counted each of them as they were revealed; one, two, three, four, five...each one in various states of thickness and arousal but otherwise identical. A blush rose against Amélie’s cheeks as she took in the sight of them all, forcing herself to swallow a bit of her own arousal lest she seem too eager. She had learned from experience that Tracer was not the sort of woman you wanted to tip your hand to.

“Almost there, luv! We’re gonna make such music together with you!”

“Romance for hours, and all that!”

“You’ll be filled with Lena right quick, pet!”

Sweet assurances that Amélie knew were completely accurate. She remained in her place on the bed with utter and complete patience; leaning back against the pillows as her long, smooth, purple legs stretched out from the underside of her lingerie. She could sit there watching her naked army of lovers all evening if she had to; patience was something that Amélie had learned a long time ago, and usually it was for rewards far worse than what she was about to receive. The thrill of a well placed shot was certainly enjoyable, but...it was nowhere near the torrent of passion that was about to meet her shores.

By the time the five Tracers finished undressing Amélie was nearly at her limit for arousal, her chest heaving against her lingerie and her thighs glistening from a layer of arousal that had begun across her purple folds. When the young women all turned their attention to her she gave a sudden gasp that wasn’t entirely voluntary; her body responding to the knowledge that soon she’d be filled with her lover like never before. The various Tracers all approached her in their own way; some of them blinking forward to be immediately kneeling on the bed while some of them crawled forward slower, starting at Amélie’s heels as they slinked over and across her. The only shared garment between all five of them was the chronal accelerator strapped across their chests; a bit of a mixed blessing considering it hindered access to their breasts, but also made such glorious moments possible. Amélie allowed a slow and alluring moan to escape the back of her throat as she felt her lovers against her; ten hands and five mouths quickly moving to bring her the heights of pleasure and passion she had never seen before. She could feel two Tracers kissing lines up her purple calves while another two teased their lips along her shoulders or the fabric of her lingerie over her belly. A fifth had cradled Amélie’s head near, and brought herself down to warmly, hungrily press a kiss into her lover’s mouth. The purple skinned assassin’s heart raced as soon as she tasted it, her tongue ushering forward to squeeze against Lena’s own as she relished in her embrace.

She couldn’t even begin to interpret how it all felt for Tracer; the sensation of her purple body underneath ten different hands, the flavor of her calves and her kiss in the same swift motion, but it was hardly the only thing that Widowmaker had given up understanding about the girl. She had never understood Tracer’s lighthearted attitude, or even worse, her own intense attraction to her. When it came to the science of Lena’s condition, it was merely one shred of information that Amélie had a hard time wrapping her head around, one strip of fabric in a rich tapestry. So instead of bothering herself she simply kissed back into that warm embrace, and relished in the feel of being the object of absolute affection there on the bed.

The five Tracers all explored their lover in great enthusiasm, whether it was from the tongue eagerly pushing on Amélie’s own or one of them moving forward to kneel just before her lover’s lap. Two of them were already lifting and spreading the young woman’s legs while her hips bucked forward, bare slit exposed underneath the hem of the lingerie and ushering toward a stiff length dropping down across it. Tracer’s cock was always a snug fit for Amélie’s slender form, and that evening was no different as she pushed her tip against those purple folds and started to squeeze herself inside. Inch by inch Amélie was left gasping into one Tracer’s mouth while another squeezed inside of her, and when the moment came that she felt one of her lovers fully hilted within her she broke the kiss, a deep purple blush over her cheeks. Her fingers moved up, caressing along the cheek of the nearest Tracer, and she let her slender entrance squeeze and rock against that member so deeply penetrating her.

“How I crave to be used by you, chérie.” She whispered, a look of pure adoration resting on her features. She licked her lips in a soft and sweet motion, before leaning up to give her a quarter kiss against the edge of her mouth again. “Leave me overwhelmed, like only you can.”

“Cheers, luv.” Tracer whispered right back into Amélie’s mouth, along with giving her a gently teasing smile. It was a second Tracer that finished her trademark line, whispered from a mouth teasing around Amélie’s belly. “...cavalry's here.”

All five of them.

The one that had slid within Amélie finally started to rock her hips forward, and two other Tracers brought the woman’s purple legs up to rest over her shoulders. The Tracers exchanged grins with one another as they moved to descend further on Amélie’s body, ensuring that it wasn’t merely her tender purple entrance that felt the full effect of her love. Once more a kiss stole Amélie’s mouth; this time from an entirely different tracer as their tongues wove back and forth and enjoyed each other’s presence. The others had finally taken to the task of stripping the woman of her lingerie; peeling it off of her slender body and working together to untie the straps holding it in place. Soon Amélie was merely laying on top of its untied frame as her slender stomach and her full breasts were exposed, both suddenly and fully under the attention of various Tracers as they worked their magic. A full warm mouth for each breast and a third for her tummy; tongues flickering back and forth as fingers caressed along purple, goosebump-riddled flesh. Through it all, Amélie could do little more than tighten her entrance at the length pushed deep inside of her, and kiss back into the inviting mouth of one of her girlfriend’s doubles.

For the fact that there was five lengths filling the room, it was a surprisingly tender and affectionate session. None of the Tracers had any intention of claiming their purple love in anything less than a loving fashion, and as one of them pressed her hips forward and drug her member long and deep into Amélie’s slit the other four were clearly focused on ensuring that the purple woman had the time of her life. Tongues and fingers caressed over her familiar curves as she was left gasping and blushing in delight, flickering over stiffened purple nipples or licking around the rim of her belly button in joyful, teasing fashion. From time to time one of the Tracers would giggle in glee over how her lover responded, and the one that was plunging her length deep into Amélie’s slit was groaning and glistening with a thin line of sweat. Otherwise, the only noise to fill the room was the sound of the purple woman’s desperate pants and gasps as she was not only claimed but outright worshipped by nearly a half dozen of the woman she loved.

When the Tracer within her was about to release, Amélie found her own orgasm not too long before. Drawn out by the affection surrounding her on almost every angle her body tensed up and her legs slithered from Lena’s shoulders, moving instead to cross behind her back and hook her ankles for the moment of impact. As she clutched her lover close she broke the kiss with one of her, so she could gaze up into the eyes of the woman plunging within. With her own climax shivering over her purple flesh she dropped her hands into the different hair of two separate Tracers, whispering in a hungry heat as she rode her own peak out.

“Inside, dearest…” She hissed from the back of her throat, licking her lips in a craven fashion. “I desire all of you inside…”

“Anythin’ you want, luv.” Tracer just whispered back with a smile, and bucked her hips forward more readily. “Anythin’...you...want.”

With that, Tracer hilted herself inside of Amélie’s purple slit with one last push, her orgasm rocking through her as she began to deliver on her promise. Her member tensed and started to throb as she released wave after wave of cream, a few short spurts that went deep into Amélie’s entrance and filled her with a familiar warmth. It was a sensation that Amélie had gotten used to over her time with Tracer, and few things made her feel such glorious sensations as when Tracer released inside of her. For a woman that so famously claimed to feel nothing, to be devoid of emotion, there was an aura of pure, glowing bliss that surrounded her when she felt her beloved Lena release within.

She was still shivering and gasping from her aftermath when Lena pulled out, and she was shocked and delighted to instantly see another Tracer sweep in to take her place. The cream had barely began to drip from her entrance before Lena had guided her next length to Amélie’s entrance, and just before she slipped inside she turned her attention to her doubles, beaming as she spoke.

“Hey, girls, let’s roll her over!” She beamed, and drug her nails teasingly over the inside of Widowmaker’s thighs, leaving white scratch marks in her wake. “Nothin’ I love more than seein’ her beautiful purple bum pushed up against my lap!”

“Me too!”

“What a coincidence!”

“Dibs on her mouth!”

“Aww, rubbish!”

The four all seemed to be in agreement, and Amélie found herself laughing in pure, youthful glee as she was suddenly picked up and spun around on the bed. Soon her knees were braced against the mattress and she was forced to rest on her hands and elbows, groaning as she already felt her love pushing another length inside of her cream-filled entrance. Before it was even hilted she was offered a third length to treat; a throbbing length with a bit of pre glistening at the tip, offered just before her lips. Amélie simply chuckled softly as she took one lingering look at it, and moved forward to press a single, fond, doting kiss against the side of the shaft.

“I ‘ave always enjoyed tasting you, cherie.” She whispered, quirking a brow as she gazed up at Tracer’s face past her pert, cute breasts. “But I fear you might spoil me with all of these treats.”

“You’re worth spoiling, luv!” Tracer just smiled fondly, and pushed her tip against Amélie’s lips. As that length slipped past her mouth and against her warm, wet tongue, the other Tracer’s all chimed in with their own words of adoration.

“The absolute best!”

“Top shelf! Best girl.”

“Ten outta ten!”

“Love her like there’s no tomorrow!”

Amélie could certainly get used to that treatment. Surrounded by her multiple lovers, showered not just in their physical affection but the praise and adoration they had for her. The risk of their forbidden relationship was never more worth it than it was that evening, and Widowmaker threw herself into the madness with both heels that night. She sucked Lena down to her hilt and moved a hand forward to grab a third, all while Lena was claiming her from behind with an identical, perfect length. As she was claimed from both ends she once more felt all of Lena’s hands against her, whether it was petting through her dark, long locks of hair, caressing her goosebump-riddled flesh, or even giving her a tiny spank complete with a soft giggle to compliment it. She was claimed completely by her multiple lovers, and she couldn’t of been any happier.

Over the course of the next hour, Amélie was treated to the sort of attention she had never received before in her entire life. Shortly after her two Tracers filled her mouth and her slit again with cream, another two were ready to take their place, stuffing their lengths in their lover’s tender two holes and enjoying them with the same level of pure enthusiasm. Throughout it all Lena’s attentions across Amélie’s body were loving and doting, caressing her fondly, kissing along every inch of her purple frame, and never once sparing to lay lavish praise over her beauty or her talents within the bedroom. A single Tracer might have been a little much to handle considering the girl’s penchant for never knowing when to be quiet, but five of them together seemed to blend into a beautiful harmony that Amélie was all too eager to hear.

Whether she was laid back on the bed or braced on her hands and knees, the purple skinned woman readily gave of herself to her five lovers that evening. Her fists tightened around Tracer’s identical lengths and tugged them until they released, showering across her beautiful purple flesh, or simply squarely into her mouth. She swallowed more than just a few mouthfuls of Tracer’s delight that evening, not only by tightening her lips and gulping down the cream but by letting her slender sex be available for any one her lover’s lengths that cared to enjoy it. When she was simply too full to take any more one of the Tracers was always on hand to volunteer; pursing her lips against Amelie’s sex and slurping out a mouthful of her own doubles’ cream, only to hold it against her tongue and usher it into another eager, wet kiss with the assassin.

A kiss that Amélie never hesitated to receive and return with the same measure of wild passion. Though her body was glazed with a thin layer of sweat and her muscles were weak and sore by the end of it, the woman could honestly say that it was a night of pleasure whose equal she had never met. It seemed like around the corner of every few minutes her body was tightening in release once more; her entrance locking about one of Tracer’s various lengths and milking it for all it had to offer. She found herself howling in delight as Tracer stuffed her again and again, and even found herself giggling as one braced over her chest and squeezed her member in between Amélie’s purple breasts, thrusting in between them until she sprayed the purple woman with cream once more.

She was filled, covered, and savored throughout the entire evening, and her body coiled in pleasure more times than she could count. And when the evening finally came to an end Lena’s doubles started to vanish; retreating to their pocket of time where they could be alone with their own beloved Widowmaker. By the time there was only a single Tracer left within their tiny bubble of space Amélie moved to pull her near, squeezing their sweat-licked bodies together and holding her firmly against her. Their bare chests squeezed together and Tracer’s well-used and exhausted length hung over the side of Amélie’s thigh, a spent reminder of just how much she had done. Amélie’s slit was packed full of her love’s release, and some of it even clung to her lips. When she moved in to give Tracer a warm and loving kiss across the mouth Tracer let her tongue slip forward, catching that cream so they could squeeze it in between their tongues.

A long, affectionate kiss was marked with great traces of affection, both women exploring the other’s figure with their hands, teasing at sensitive spots and holes on the other’s body. When it finally ended they were both wearing a smile much attributed to their personality; Tracer with a slightly dopey and charming grin, and Amélie with a sultry smile that so often painted her purple lips when she was in the other woman’s presence.

“That...That was aces, luv.” Tracer whispered, shivering a bit as she buried her face down into Widowmaker’s throat. “Gonna be some time before I feel that good again. Ha! Time! Get it?”

“...yes, cherie, I do.” Amélie simply chuckled a bit, and held one arm around Tracer’s body, keeping the young woman close against her. As Tracer burrowed deeper against her, her face moving to squeeze against a purple neck and breathe deep the soothing scent of their joined lust, Amélie simply kept her grip tight. Her free arm moved up to tease her fingers through Tracer’s hair, and as she heard her lover’s breathing, felt it crash against her throat, she gazed up at the ceiling with a slow smile spreading over her features.

Five Tracers had certainly been something for the records books. But in truth? She could’ve been satisfied with just one.

Even a single Lena was one was more than she deserved.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often get a chance to write big romance stories, and really enjoy when it comes across my plate to do so. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [If you did, please consider giving me a peek on tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
